Trick And Treat
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [Based on the Vocaloid song by the same name] Lucifenia was an eerie place that Nezumi did not want to live in yet had no choice but to move in there with his family. The girl Safu is a weird person but she's normal compared to the adults who hide their children constantly. Then there are the identical twins that are tempting him to enter the forest to play with them. . . -Anime
1. Chapter 1: The First Trick

**Rating: T+**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, gore, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or the Vocaloids (or their songs). They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree, who dragged me into No. 6**

 **Anime: Hey guys! Whims of Anime here! I'm bringing you guys another Vocaloid-No.6 fic here for October: Trick and Treat! Now, there will be some gore in this so it's a heavy T+ in regard for rating. If you have not heard the song Trick and Treat by the Kagamine Twins, check it out. It's worth the listen. Enough of my babbling: Here's chapter one of Trick and Treat!**

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 **1: The First Trick**

Safu was born and raised in a small town whose original name had long been forgotten and was simply called West Town. As soon as she was able to read at the age of three, she found out that this small town was named Lucifenia and the creepy forest that surrounded it was called the Devil's Woodland. Apparently, this ancient town and forest had been cursed by a being that people deemed to be either Lucifer or a heathen goddess. For some reason, that didn't seem to surprise her, as she was always wary of those large trees whose branches seemed to want to grab her.

Safu was wondering why that piece of information had come to her until she remembered that she was standing at the only path that led into the Devil's Woodland – now called the Eerie Forest by the local people. The twelve year old knew that she shouldn't even be near here but she had been avoiding the forest for years, ever since she was five. She felt that she needed to stand here again and remember exactly why no one ever approached this place when the sun was setting.

In fact, everything bad that happened in Lucifenia and the surrounding forest was her fault.

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 _Seven years ago_

"Happy birthday, Safu!" Her parents shouted with glee, her grandmother staring at the now-five-year-old as she blew out her candles. The small yet bright girl had her brown hair in a braid that made it to her waist while her brown eyes glittered with excitement.

"Mommy, can I open my presents now?" She asked, jumping up and down in her excitement. No matter how mature she was for her young age, she was still a normal child that wanted presents.

"Go ahead, dear." Her mother responded, holding her husband's hand as their small daughter opened her first present. It was a light purple sweater, which Safu seemed to like as she hugged it to her chest.

The parents of Safu were glad that their daughter didn't mind the presents that she had gotten. Most children would want expensive toys – toys that, with their low income, they couldn't afford – for their birthdays and whine at the sight of clothing. Not Safu, they thought as Safu cheered over the book her mother had gotten her.

"Safu, come here."

The small girl turned to her grandmother, who was sitting in the rocking chair and motioning for her to come closer. After placing her book down carefully, Safu did just that, staring at her grandmother with thousands of questions on her mind. Unlike kids her age, though, she refrained from asking them.

Her grandmother reached for a small box that was on top of the stand close to her and smiled at her only granddaughter before giving it to her, "This is for you, little Safu."

"Thank you, Grandma." Safu bowed her small little head before she sat down on the carpeted floor and opened the box. Her eyes grew large while her mouth fell open, "How pretty!"

Safu took out the two things that were inside the box. Both of her gifts were rag dolls that clearly looked homemade – made by her doting grandmother – but the detail on them was impressive.

The dolls had white hair – not straw hair, fake hair or string hair but fabric hair – and cute button eyes. They were wearing identical clothes: black breeches, dark brown boots, a long sleeved black shirt with red stripes that started from their shoulders and a white cravat. The one on the left had green buttons for eyes while the one on the right had red buttons for eyes.

"I'm glad you like them, Safu," Her grandmother smiled, "I modeled them after the royal twins of No. 6 that my grandfather told me his grandmother had told him about. They're a maniacal pair of twins separated by their fate so keep them close, Safu. Okay?"

"Okay!" She replied, hugging the dolls to her chest and looking like the happiest kid in the world, "I'll keep them close together!"

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

"Don't you think that the recent study of Jenova cells is fascinating?" Safu asked her dolls as she skipped by the edge of the woods, her dolls bouncing slightly as she skipped, "I can't believe that no one knew that the recent case of geostigma happened thanks to Jenova's cells. And I thought mako poisoning and the illegal sale of materia was interesting."

Many little girls at the age of five were wondering how her prince charming would look like or were too busy playing with dolls to give a thought to the workings of the world. Safu, brilliant as she was at her age, was the exception. This, however, blocked her ability to form bonds between the other villagers. She didn't seem to mind, though. Her dolls were better company than the other kids. They didn't ever question what mako was or who Jenova was.

Still, Safu had to admit she did get kind of lonely. After all, her dolls didn't talk back. If they did, Safu was sure that they'd be able to talk about how to stop the recent geostigma epidemic. Alas, her only friends were unable to speak.

"What a bright child you are."

Safu stopped and turned around to see a hooded woman sitting down on the edge of the forest, her smile being the only thing she could see. She tightened her grip on her dolls, staring at the woman with caution. Even kids who weren't as bright as she knew better than to speak with strangers so she stared at the woman with open distrust.

"Now, now, I will do you no harm." The woman whispered before extending her hand, "My dear, I can see that you wish for company. I do as well, so can you indulge me?"

Safu stared at her dolls for a moment before she walked to the woman and sat down next to her, humming softly to herself. She peeked shyly up to see the woman's face but she could only think this woman was very beautiful. She played with the prince twin – dubbed so because of his ruby-colored eyes – while rocking the emerald twin with her other hand.

"Those are beautiful dolls." The woman said before trying to reach for the emerald twin. She stopped, as if not wanting to overstep her boundaries. Safu looked at her with a smile before handing her the emerald twin. She held him before nodding, "These were made by your grandmother, correct?"

"Yes. They're twins so they can't be apart." Safu stated before the woman placed the emerald twin on the ground, the small rag doll looking miserable without his twin by his side. As such, Safu placed his brother next to him.

"They were a pitiable pair of twins separated by their fate," The woman said before humming, "If we were to be reborn, it'd be nice if we were twins again. Your wish was granted."

"Huh?" Safu blinked.

"Would you like it if your twin dolls were alive, my dear?"

That seemed to be too good to be true. Safu's eyes widened, "You can do that?"

"Of course." The woman said, brushing some dirt from their white hair, "I can grant your wish and theirs, so long as you can accept them."

"I will!"

That was when everything changed for young Safu.

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

Safu was walking home from school, holding her precious rag dolls on one hand while the other held an umbrella. It had rained a little outside and she didn't want to catch a cold in case it started raining again. Not to mention that her dolls could get ruined if rain got on them.

"We're a lamentable pair of twins, separated by our fate," She said in a sing-song, "If they must call you evil then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood." She stopped when she saw three kids from her class up ahead. She blinked, staring at the two boys and one girl.

"Hey, it's Silly Safu with her stupid dolls!" The girl giggled. She was dressed in a yellow sundress and yellow rain boots, along with a white bonnet on her head. She had long red hair and glowing light blue eyes. She was Asami Shimura, a girl that came from a wealthy background. As such, she liked to pick on Safu, who was known to come from a poor background.

"Hello, Asami." Safu said respectfully and coolly, "Isn't it a little late for you to try to torment me?" She started walking past her, only for one of the two boys – a dark skinned male with light gray eyes and black hair named Roku – to trip her. She gave out a yell as she fell, her schoolbag, umbrella and dolls falling in the mud with her.

"Why are you being so informal with Asami-san, stupid Safu?" The other boy – a light skinned male with black hair and brown eyes named Daichi – asked before grabbing one of the dolls, the "prince" doll, "And look at this thing! Who'd want to play with this?"

"No, don't hurt him!" Safu yelled in fright before Asami placed her foot on Safu's back, making her fall into the mud again, "Don't hurt Shion!"

"Shion? What a stupid name!" Daichi said before throwing the doll and kicking it. It landed on a small puddle, looking dejected. Safu felt tears well up in her eyes as Roku grabbed the other doll. Daichi laughed as Roku passed him the emerald twin, "What'd you name this one? Rose or something?"

"He's Aster," Safu answered before her eyes widened as Daichi tugged on the green button, "and don't tug his button like that! Those are his eyes!"

"Shut up." Asami said in disgust before kicking Safu on the back of the head, "You're so stupid and your dolls are ugly. Rip that doll apart, Dai! Show Safu its stuffing!"

"No!" Safu cried. At the same time, the doll Shion sat up slowly and turned to face the four children. If they had been paying attention to him, they would have seen that the stitches that served as his mouth lifted in a smirk while his button eyes glinted.

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

The town was in an uproar all this week, Safu's mother thought as she watched her daughter play in the garden, having a tea party with her two dolls. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, remembering what had happened a week ago.

Mizuki-san, an elderly old man that Safu was fond of, had been doing his daily jog when he had heard Safu's cries for help. When he had arrived at the scene, it had been a bloodbath.

Safu was sitting down screaming in a puddle of blood, covered in the red liquid and mud while her dolls lay on her lap, also covered in blood and mud. Asami was leaning on a tree, a bloodied corpse whose throat had been ripped out while dry tears were in her cheeks. Roku was laying face-forward on the mud and his neck, face, arms, legs and stomach were covered in bloody gashes. Daichi was sprawled on the ground next to Safu, his eyes gone along with some of his fingers and one of his ears.

Everyone wanted to find the killer but Safu was too traumatized by the events to remember who had done such a thing. Whoever it was, he/she was going to be brought to justice.

"Safu," Her mother called, the girl turning to her, "why don't you play with the new girl next door?"

Safu shook her head, "No thank you. Shion, Aster and I are having a discussion about the current state of affairs over tea and muffins. Shion requested brioches but we don't have any."

"Shion and Aster?" Her mother looked at the nearly identical dolls, "Why'd you name them like that, Safu?"

"I didn't. They named themselves," The girl responded, making her mother stare at the dolls and then her child. Safu had never pretended that her dolls could talk so this was a new – and terrifying – development.

"Safu, I have an errand for you." Her mother spoke. Safu was about to grab her dolls when her mother shook her head, "Leave them, dear. I need you to deliver the package to Mizuki-san quickly." Safu turned to the dolls, hesitating before going inside.

"I'll be back soon, Mother, Shion and Aster!"

"Bye, honey." Her mother said. As soon as she heard Safu leave through the front door, she walked to the two dolls Safu had left behind. There was nothing different from them but she felt the sinister looks of the dolls as she picked them up.

"You need to leave Safu alone." She stated. She made her way into the house and made it to her room. At the moment, it was empty as her husband wasn't home so she got the key of their shared chest and unlocked it. She glanced at the dolls for a while before turning to the inside of the chest, ignoring the glint in the red button eyes of one of the dolls. She threw the dolls inside and locked the chest, not knowing why she felt better upon doing so.

When Safu returned, she asked over her dolls, as she would have expected her daughter to. She answered that she had no idea where they were. Even if her daughter seemed sad that her dolls were gone, the young mother was glad that those creepy dolls were gone from her child's side.

"They'll be upset with me if I don't find them soon." Safu muttered that night when her father tucked her into bed, her mother standing on the doorway, "They hate being alone or separated so I think it'd be a good idea if I found them soon."

"Don't worry, dear," Her father spoke, running a hand through his daughter's hair, "I'm sure Aster and Shion will turn up soon. Tomorrow, I'll search the whole house just for you."

"Thank you, Dad." Safu said. She received her goodnight kiss before slipping into the realm of dreams. Her father bid her a goodnight and he and his wife returned to their bed, where they too decided to fall asleep. Everything was peaceful until Safu's mother woke up to rattling.

She opened her eyes and turned to her husband who was still asleep – who needed the rest as he only had some precious hours of sleep before going to work – before sitting up in bed to see what the noise was.

She immediately found the source of the rattling, noticing the shaking chest immediately. Her heart began to pound as she saw the rattling of the chest become more insistent and loud. She couldn't move or speak, entranced by this event. All of a sudden, it was quiet. Then that moment ended.

The lock of the chest unlocked itself and the woman stared, in horrified awe, as the lid of the chest opened, as if done so by magic. The doll named Shion climbed out, the movement of the doll similar to that of a child learning how to walk for the first time. It ignored her as it whispered something and the doll Aster climbed out after him, this doll not as graceful as it fell like the rag doll it was when he reached the floor.

Shion helped Aster up and the two rag dolls began to walk towards the door, Shion jumping up to open said door while Aster pushed it open. They left the room, leaving the woman horrified.

What manner of demons live inside my house?

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

"Mom, Dad, Aster and Shion came back last night!" Safu informed her parents, not seeing how pale her mother looked like while she drank her morning coffee, "Look!"

"That's excellent, Safu!" Her father said, lifting his daughter up and assessing the dolls, "Where do you think they hid themselves?"

"They said they were in a chest." The young woman nearly choked on her coffee, turning to look at the dolls and seeing them as the sinister beings that she knew they were. She could've sworn that Aster – the green-eyed menace – smirked at her but it could've just been the lighting.

"Odd." Her father set her down, he and his daughter ignorant of the creatures that they were holding. The mother, however, knew and she was afraid. The dolls were demons. She had to get rid of them.

"Well, let's go," The woman started when she saw her husband and Safu leaving, the dolls left in the table. She tried to remember where the duo were going before she remembered it was Bring Your Child To Work Day. Luckily – or unluckily? – toys weren't allowed in the office.

"Come back home soon," She said, waving at them. Once they were gone, she turned to the dolls. One of them was sitting up, a position he had not been in when Safu had left them. Her blood ran cold, her eyes wide.

"Are you trying to hurt my daughter?" She asked the doll – Aster – and felt silly for doing so. A doll couldn't be alive – last night must have been her hallucination – and it definitely couldn't speak. So why did she bother asking?

The stitches of the doll moved and the woman took a step back as the doll tilted its head, the buttons glinting in the morning light. It was thinking about something before it responded, sounding disembodied, "N-No."

That was it. She had to take these creatures to be exorcised, so they can be far away from her child. She grabbed the two dolls and ran to Safu's room. She tightened her grip on the dolls when she felt soft fabric trying to pry loosen her grip.

She found the box where the dolls had been in when they had been given to Safu and saw that her daughter had turned it to a toy chest, games like checkers inside as well. She stuffed the dolls in and closed the lid, leaving the house quickly. She heard pounding on the inside of the box and just walked faster to the chapel.

She knocked on the door of the chapel as soon as she reached it. When no one answered, she began to pound incessantly on the door. The fact that the box was rattling as the dolls tried to find a way to get out of the box frightening the poor, distraught woman.

After a while, the old priest of the small town opened the door, the woman immediately entering. She waited for the dolls to start screaming in pain in the presence of God but no such thing. Instead, the pounding began to sound too similar to the Morse code equivalent of 'what are you doing?'.

"What is wrong, Yasuno-san?" The old priest asked. The old and wise priest – Father Miyamoto – was perplexed. The Yasuno family – firm believers of science rather than religion – always strayed clear of the church so why was dear Satsuki Yasuno – a brilliant woman and an astounding mother – in here?

"Miyamoto-san," She fell to her knees, looking terrified, "Please believe me. I am a woman of science and that fact will not change soon. But I need your help of spirits that linger by my daughter's side."

"Yasuno-san," He asked, kneeling down on her and, seeing how the powerful woman trembled, he placed a hand of her shoulder, "what ails you, young one?" The young woman didn't know how to start, opting to just stare blankly at the old man.

"La lu li la la la lu li la la la." The two turned to face the faint singing coming from the box. The mother of Safu made a distressed noise, hanging close to the Father, who stared at the box in fascination," La lu li la la la lu li la la la."

"What is that?" He reached to open the box but he was stopped by the young woman's yell of 'stop'. He turned to her, "Yasuno-san, what is wrong? What is in there?"

"Demons." She whispered, glancing at the box, "Dolls being possessed by demons or spirits." She looked at him, "I saw them moving and one of them talked." She cried out as the banging started, nearing tears, "They're always so close to Safu and she knows they're alive and maybe they killed the three children because the dolls had been covered in blood when they were found and-."

"Breathe," the priest held the hands of the woman before turning to the box, "Name yourself, fiend."

The banging stopped and, for a moment, everything was silent. Then they both heard it: giggling. A voice began to cackle, "Fiend! Fiend, he say." More giggles, "He crazy."

"No fiend. W-We friends. We d-d-different." The other twin spoke and they began to giggle, "Shion and Aster friends, no fiend!"

"Children?" The priest asked, frowning, "No. These feel like old spirits. Spirits too ancient to be considered children." It was odd that it was like that. The spirits sounded like children, not adults, with their broken statements and lack of sentence structure.

"Old a-a-as you?" One of the twins giggled, the other one laughing outright. Neither of the humans found it funny. The woman turned to the old man, trying to figure out what he could do with them.

"I need to take them to Devil's Woodland, where they come from," He said, standing up and picking up the box, "If they are kept there under my seal, then we'll be able to prevent them from doing anything bad."

At this statement, the two dolls screeched and the pounding on the walls of the box commenced once more. The old man steeled himself, trying to forget that actual children were not locked inside the toy box and made his way out of the chapel. He turned to glance at Satsuki, "I'll make sure these two don't cause problems anymore."

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

Of course, Safu recalled the story her mother had told her for separating her from her favorite dolls, that was just wishful thinking on the old priest's behalf.

After the dolls were thrown into the woods, sealed by the priest to remain in captivity for as long as he live, something that didn't reassure Safu, children began to disappear. They were lead away into the night by the singing heard from the forest. Well, that was according to Haru, the five year old that had been caught trying to enter the forest.

Everyone was terrified, to say the least. Father Miyamoto banned people from entering the forest, telling them the nature of the demonic twins that lived within. Still, that didn't prevent the twins from bewitching people into entering the woods.

No one survived a night there. Most of the time, they returned headless, their hearts ripped out of their bodies. Other times, the whole body minus their eyes appeared. Once, a woman was distraught when she woke up to her child's eyeless decapitated head resting in her mail box, another child's motionless body lying in front of said mail box with a knife on her throat.

Everyone knew to not get anywhere near the forest, especially at sunset when they were the most powerful. The twins were the boogeyman, making mothers scare their children with the if-you-don't-behave-you'll-be-taken-by-the-devil-twins-of-Lucifenia talk that worked better than any warning about the boogeyman.

That was the most that Safu wanted to remember, still staring at the woods. Years had passed at she was now significantly older than her five year old self – perhaps not that much older, though. She didn't know why she still missed them, though. She dusted her school uniform and turned around, "Well, it's time for me to go back home."

"I agree."

Safu turned around so quickly, she almost got whiplash. There, standing at the edge of the forest with glowing, menacing orange eyes were Aster and Shion. Except, this time, they did not look like dolls; they looked like humans. They looked the same age she did, as if they were aging with her. Their clothes were the same, too, and they didn't have a drop of dirt or other things on it (like blood). They were holding hands, staring at her with matching smirks.

They're getting stronger, Safu thought and knew that she was in trouble if they got near here.

"You can't come back home." Safu replied, frowning at the twins. Thanks to the setting sun that cast shadows on the two figures, she could see the true forms of these dolls on the ground. She turned back around, "Consider this a major timeout, boys!"

"That's mean, Safu."

"Did we really do something bad?"

Safu turned around as she saw Shion was a foot away from the edge of the forest. He smiled at her, eyes turning to his regular hue of red and reached out for her. Safu turned back around and ran, ignoring the laughter of the devilish twin dolls.

"Run as fast as you can~. We'll reach you one day~! And you'll watch when we teach the old priest and your mom a good lesson." She heard Aster and Shion laugh loudly before she turned around, panting slightly. She was glad that there was no one chasing her and that she could no longer see the forest. There were some secrets that needed to be buried and some skeletons had to remain in the closet. She just hoped that this would last long in obscurity. If they did escape, a plague upon mankind would be unleashed.

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 **Anime: I hope you liked that. This is my first time writing horror so be gentle with me. Please. See you in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: Voices Pulling In

**Rating: T+ (so far, apparently)**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, inconsistent updates, death, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or Beyblade, only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: To spooky-time. Because October is perfect for horror stuff.**

 **Anime: Hey, late update. Uhh. Sorry. I got stuck with this chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be out soon.**

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 **2: Voices Pulling In**

 _ **Four years later**_

Nezumi did not want to be in a rundown town like West Town. First of all, the lack of an original name proved how dull it was. Inukashi told him that it used to be called Lucifenia and was the supposed city of one of the infamous rulers of Evil but he called bullshit on that.

His mother told him to give the place a chance, to "not judge a book by its cover" and his father agreed, as they wanted to have a fresh start. Eve and Inukashi were both excited about moving to "a place rich with history" but Nezumi wasn't sure. As it turned out, Nezumi's instincts were right.

West Town – or Lucifenia, whatever – was the drabbest place that Nezumi had ever been in. The small town was so small; Nezumi would have missed it if Eve hadn't pointed it out to him because he was too busy listening to his music. The town consisted of at least thirty homes, one library, seven government buildings, six stores, one elementary school, one middle school and one high school. The colors of the city were brown, beige, black, gray and other boring colors that annoyed Nezumi a bit.

"Well, it's quaint." Their mother said.

"What an amazing forest!" Eve yelled, pointing at the forest the covered the surrounding small town, "Do you know how much I can sketch in that place?" She seemed to be excited, a direct opposite of Nezumi who looked bored.

"Do you think people still have the values of the 17th century?" Inukashi joked.

"Inukashi." Their father chided, grinning back at his only adopted daughter. His wife rolled her eyes before they reached the town that had a beat-up sign that read Lucifenia and some graffiti that read "Don't follow the voices".

"Wow. Psychotown, much?" Nezumi muttered to himself, putting on his headphones because the town was way too quiet compared to the usual sounds of the city.

" _. . . pulled in by a voice so sweet . . ."_

Nezumi frowned, that melodious voice not being the same as the song he was listening to. He paused his song and the voice had gone silent. He sighed, staring at the window and seeing that no one was outside. What a boring place to live in."

" _. . . run as fast as your legs can run in the dark . . ."_

Nezumi now understood why the sign said to not follow the voices. And the reason scared him.

 _This place just gets creepier and creepier._

 **~~~TAT~~~**

After spending some time in Lucifenia, Nezumi discovered some things about the town that he hadn't found out at first glance. The more he discovered, the more he regretted moving to this rundown town.

One, the woods surrounding Lucifenia were prohibited. For unknown reasons, there was always someone that stood watch over the woods, yelling at anyone that ever neared the forest. The Hosoya family had found that out the hard way, when Eve had decided to have a picnic in the woods and an old man yelled at them to go away. Nezumi noted that peculiarity and continued to notice there were more peculiarities in Lucifenia.

Two, the kids never played outside. If people could avoid it, they never left their homes. Nezumi found this out when he went exploring the town by himself and he could see the little kids watching him as if he was a weirdo from their spots by the window.

Three, there were not a lot of kids in this town. When Nezumi had started high school, he had expected the hallways to be crowded as usual. Instead, only a handful of people roamed the hallways, speaking in low tones. They all stared at him funny when he waved at them, greeting them in a normal tone.

Four, everyone avoided the girl known as Safu Yasuno. He noticed this the first day, where everyone sat down in one side of the cafeteria and the girl known as Safu sat as far away from the others as possible. Something that confused Nezumi because she didn't seem to be an oddball.

"Stop staring."

Nezumi hummed in question, turning to the only 'normal' person he had met in Lucifenia. The boy was named Megumi – Nezumi didn't bother remembering his last name because Megumi said it didn't matter – and he was the only one that bothered to talk to Nezumi. Then again, Megumi was an outcast, just not in the same level of Safu Yasuno.

"Why?" Nezumi asked.

Megumi frowned, "Safu isn't someone I'd recommend talking to for reasons obvious and not obvious. Obviously, you two are very different. She frowns down on all forms of artistic expression, something you like. She isn't a talkative person and doesn't like to associate themselves with 'free thinkers'."

"How boring." Nezumi yawned, playing with the bento his mom had made him. Nezumi had already been labelled a rebel in school as he made snappy retorts at teachers and at other students. Not only that, he didn't follow the flow of the other students, which had drawn Megumi to him.

"Not obvious, she's the one that summoned the demons of the Eerie Forest." That caught Nezumi's interest. He turned to Megumi in confusion before the raven-haired boy elaborated, "The rumor started because the first victims terrorized Safu. She's also the only one that can get near the forest without being pulled in and she's even been inside."

"Demons?" Nezumi asked. This was the first mention of why the forest nearing Lucifenia was forbidden. Megumi nodded, shivering slightly. Nezumi leaned forward, "What kind of demons?"

"Have you ever heard someone singing in your head?" Megumi asked. Nezumi was silent, remembering the first time he had heard the singing in his head. Megumi must have seen something in his gaze because he nodded, "Everyone hears them. Those are the demons, beckoning us to enter the forest. Once you're in, you never return."

"Do you really believe in that? I mean, is it real?" Before he could answer, the door slammed open and Megumi's face turned pale at Nezumi's question. The slate haired boy's eyes widened before he heard the loudspeaker screech, everyone covering their ears. One girl began to cry suddenly, making Nezumi really confused.

" _. . . kagome, kagome . . ."_ A voice sang from the loudspeaker before dissolving in a fit of laughter. The singer was no doubt a boy, judging by the pitch of the laugh, _" . . . please don't run away from us. . ."_

" _Kagome . . . kagome . . . what games will we play, can I guess?"_ Another voice sang. The two boys began to laugh and everyone started screaming, rushing to the windows while others tried to open the closed door. Nezumi felt a shiver run down his spine as the voices began to speak a foreign language. Those voices weren't human, that was for sure.

"They're getting stronger." Megumi muttered, sinking to his knees and covering his ears, the demons singing their melodies in a tongue none of them recognized, taunting them, "Soon, they'll be able to leave the forest and kill us all."

"Stop it!"

Everyone hesitantly turned around and Nezumi saw it had been Safu Yasuno that had spoken. She was glaring at the loudspeaker, which had gotten silent when she had spoken. She yelled, "Aster, Shion, you're both in big trouble! Stop it!"

"Shut up!"

"You're no fun, Safu!"

The voices overlapped, like little kids trying to talk at the same time and trying to explain something to an adult. Safu took in a deep breath before screaming, "Enough! Go back to the forest and don't come out or else!"

The voices were silent. The loudspeaker turned off and everything was quiet. Nezumi helped Megumi get up while others comforted the crying girl. Megumi nodded at her, "That's Hikaru Amiya. Her brother and little sister were taken and she was almost taken. She was stopped before they took her into the forest, though."

"Really?" Nezumi asked, staring at the sobbing girl. Megumi nodded. Nezumi was silent, thinking about everything he had learned from Lucifenia so far and things that were still a mystery.

One thing was for sure: Safu Yasuno knew something about the demons.

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

"Go away."

"Why do I have to?" Nezumi asked, Safu ignoring him. She rolled her eyes at him before walking away, the male following her persistently. After the incident during lunch, people had given Safu a wider berth, as if they remembered that the demons were somewhat under her control. That gave Nezumi the opportunity to approach Safu. The girl, however, was being a pain by not trying to talk to him.

"I am not telling you anything about Aster or Shion, okay? That's what everyone wants to ask about." Safu muttered. She left the school, Nezumi tailing behind her. She turned around to glare at him, "Quit following me. I know that you're new here so you'll eventually learn that being around me is dangerous."

"Listen, I'm stubborn and you are too. Eventually, one of us is going to crack and it's not going to be me." Nezumi replied. Safu looked at him with a very annoyed look before huffing and continuing to walk away, "If you won't tell me, I'll go and ask Shion and Aster myself."

That made Safu stop and stare at him with fear in her eyes, "Don't go into that forest, Nezumi. Don't make that mistake, the mistake so many before you have done. The twins are demons. Stay away." She ran off, in the direction of said forest. According to Megumi, though, she lived close to the forest.

"Weird." Nezumi thought before heading home. He paused when he felt the wind stir and he turned to the direction of the forest. He felt the wind pick up and he closed his eyes as it whipped around him like a vortex.

"Come meet me, Nezumi. . ."

 _Why did that voice call out to him . . . ?_

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

"Demons of Lucifenia." Nezumi typed out in his search engine. Predictably, nothing came out that was important for Nezumi's search. He groaned, leaning back to stare at his laptop with an annoyed look in his face. No one wanted to talk about the so-called demons. Megumi said he had errands to run when he brought it up, Safu flat-out told him that she wouldn't say anything and they were the only people that he had talked to in West Town.

"What can I do?" He muttered, closing his laptop and laying down on his bed. Why was he still up, anyways? It was two in the morning and he hadn't slept for hours. So why was he still alert? He closed his eyes, trying to sleep, but it just wasn't working. He groaned, hearing a branch from the tree near his window knocking on said window.

" _Was that a goodbye kiss?"_

That voice again! Nezumi sat up, pulling at his hair. Why was it so familiar? He made his way to the window, opening it to take in the silence of this small, cursed town. He closed his eyes, hearing nothing for the first time. He opened his eyes to see the forest and gave a start when he could see light coming from the forest.

"What the-?"

" _Eventually, the end will come but until that final day-."_

" _Let's keep partying, shall we?"_

The demons twins again. He leaned forward, determining the light was from a campfire. He looked briefly at his door, listening if his parents or sisters were awake – of course they're not, idiot – before getting out of the house via his window. He jumped out, heading towards the forest. There was something about those demon twins that seemed familiar and he wanted to know why. What better way to find out than by going to the demons themselves?

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

"No!"

Safu bolted upright in bed, reaching out for someone that wasn't there. She panted, looking around. Her clock read 2:07 a.m., too early for her to be waking up from a nightmare. What had her nightmare been about again?

The twins, obviously, she thought. They always haunted her dreams, making them into nightmares. They were twisted, demented people that she had once seen as friends. Why had that been, again? Ah, because they had actually been nice to her, something no other living being did.

The strange thing was that she hadn't had nightmares in three weeks. It was so odd, she never thought to herself why they had stopped because it was a relief to be rid of them. Thinking about it now, though, she realized that the nightmares had stopped as soon as the Hosoya family – a happy, carefree family with its beautiful daughters, a kind mother, a doting father and a rebellious and artistic son – had moved in.

The Hosoya family had been the first family to have moved into Lucifenia-West Town in almost eleven years. They had brought some joy to the inhabitants of this thrice accursed town, however brief. Megumi actually talked, having been mute for almost two years since his two older sisters had been taken by Shion and Aster.

So, what had brought upon the nightmare?

"You lose, Safu."

Safu's eyes widened, those words being very familiar. She bolted out of her bed, not bothering to change from her pajamas or putting on shoes. She ran out of her house, not flinching when she felt rocks sticking to her bare feet. Of course the nightmares had returned; they were always warnings that another person had been drawn into the forest by the twins.

And she knew who had been the target this time.

"No, don't take Nezumi Hosoya! Stop!" She cried out, even though she knew that those empty words would reach deaf ears.

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

From all the terror everyone had over the forest, Nezumi actually expected it to look scary. It, in fact, was not. The forest was calm and peaceful, the nocturnal animals out and about. He looked up, the foliage of the trees covering the light of moon and the stars. It was a shame. In Lucifenia, the stars were actually visible.

He paused in the middle of the road, wondering if the demons existed. Maybe this was all an elaborate prank that his family was playing on him and everyone in West Town was an actor/actress. He looked around, wondering if the camera crew would be visible if he paid attention.

A twig snapped, making Nezumi look forward. He saw a blur rush to hide behind a tree. He frowned, hearing a soft laugh coming from behind said tree. He was about to turn around when he heard someone speak into his ear.

"Welcome into our forest of Eldoh." Nezumi was about to turn around when someone with cool and soft hands grabbed his left hand, their fingers slim and feeling frail. He turned his head slightly to the side before feeling someone grab his right hand, those fingers just as cool and soft. These didn't feel like the hands of a demon.

"I am Shion," The voice from his right said, lifting his hand and kissing it, making Nezumi flinch.

"I am Aster," The other voice said, repeating the same action.

"And I am Nezumi. Can you let go of me now?" He asked. The cool hands released him and the two came into his line of vision. They were both white-haired boys with different colored eyes – the twin on the right had red eyes while the one on the left had green eyes – and an odd fashion sense.

They were wearing identical clothes that consisted of black breeches, dark brown boots, a long sleeved black shirt with red stripes that started from their shoulders and a white cravat. The clothes just made them look more like twins.

"What brings you here?" The green eyed twin asked, turning to face his brother.

His brother's lips curled up into a smile, "No one willingly comes in here."

"Your voices are familiar to me. I wanted to know why that was," Nezumi replied. Even now, memories that he was certain weren't his surfaced, confusing him.

The twins looked at each other meaningfully before turning to him, "We'll tell you if you beat our game."

"Game?"

They nodded in unison before the red-eyed twin continued, "If you win, we'll tell you everything we know and let you leave the forest. If we win, you'll stay here with us." He hugged the green eyed twin, hanging on him as if he was a child, "Is it a deal?"

Nezumi wanted to say no. He really did. But, on the back of his mind, he knew that wouldn't be a wise move. Even if they looked harmless, he knew that he shouldn't underestimate the 'demons'. So, ignoring his thoughts, he nodded.

The twins smiled, their eyes flickering orange before the red eyed twin walked behind him and the green eyed twin stood in front of him. They joined hands, trapping Nezumi in the middle of their arm circle, "Let's play Kagome, kagome."

Great. Nezumi sucked at that game. He sighed, closing his eyes. The twins smiled at each other and did the same, in case Nezumi cheated. They began to chant:

" _Kagome, kagome_

 _Kago no naka no tori wa_

 _Itsu itsu deyaru_

 _Yoake no ban ni_

 _Tsuru to kame ga subetta_

 _Ushiro no shoume dare."_

Nezumi opened his eyes halfway but cursed when he saw that the eyes of the twin in front of him were closed. There went his plan. He just had to guess if it was Aster or Shion that was behind him. There was a fifty-fifty chance on that. He opened his eyes, "It's Aster!"

The twin in front of him opened his eyes, revealing green orbs and Nezumi's heart sank at this. He had lost the game. He couldn't say anything before a black blindfold covered his eyes, Shion's eyes glowing bright orange as another person fell on their web.

Aster grabbed Nezumi's hands, smiling at Shion, before addressing Nezumi, "Don't take it off, okay? Once it's off, there will be no more pleasant creations. And dreams are better when you're surrounded by hallucinations."

Nezumi felt himself being dragged through the forest, the twins laughing as they pulled his arms. He heard them laughing and singing, Shion sounding excited as he sang about them finally being reunited. What the hell did that mean? He could think no more as he slipped into darkness.

As they laughed, the twins heard the distant sound of Safu's scream. She had been too late once again.

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 **Anime: Sorry for the lateness. I'm a piece of shit, I know. Comment your thoughts and I'll see when I can update next.**


	3. Chapter 3: Third Time's A Charm

**Rating: T+ (so far, apparently)**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, inconsistent updates, death, pain, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or the Vocaloids Kagamine Rin and Len or the song Trick and Treat, only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: To spooky-time. Because October is perfect for horror stuff. And to whoever waited a whole year for me to update this horror story. Thank you.**

 **Anime: Hey, guys, this was a long span between updates. Oops? I decided to write Trick and Treat primarily during October during the horror fest that is this month but I wasn't able to finish this short fic last year. So, this year, I hope to finish it before the next October rolls around. So, let's recap a little before we begin. If you still remember, skip the recap.**

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 _ **Story Thus Far:**_

 **Safu received twin dolls from her grandmother in her fifth birthday, the dolls resembling the twins of the kingdom of No. 6. One day, a witch (?) decides to give the dolls life after Safu expressed a desire for companionship. Things take a dark turn when the dolls - that name themselves Shion and Aster - kill three children that were harassing Safu. Horrified, her mother takes the dolls to a priest, that seals them inside the forest near their village. However, the demonic twin dolls continue to kill, luring children and teenagers into their home with their mellodious voices.**

 **The Hosoya family moves in seven years later, a family composing of the parents, their adopted daughter Inukashi and their biological children Nezumi and Eve. Nezumi is disturbed by the atmosphere in the town and tries to investigate - especially after strange occurences happen - before he enters the forest, meeting the twins. After losing a game of Kagome Kagome, Nezumi becomes their prisoner. What happens now?**

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 **3: Third Time's A Charm**

West Town always looked as if it was dead and that was a fact that everyone that lived in said town knew. Nowadays, though, it seemed it was darker and gloomier than before. Perhaps it was because their splash of color and light had vanished when the Hosoya family had also fallen victim to the twin demons of Lucifenia.

In the only high school in West Town, two desks were missing, one having an excused absence because of an illness while the other just reminded them of the small joy they had once when they could finally talk to someone that hadn't been sapped of their happiness.

Megumi Rosenfield – one of the quietest boys in town – was even quieter. He had stopped speaking again and ate his lunch alone now. People missed hearing his voice and missed the person that had allowed them to hear Megumi's voice. Alas, they knew that person was gone.

Outside the school, a distraught mother and father continued on their fruitless search while two lonely sisters stayed at home, praying and wishing for the knowledge of their brother's whereabouts.

Inside that now quiet house, a single room lay untouched, for it had the semblance of a room that would soon be occupied by its free spirited and sarcastic owner. Besides, Nezumi never did like it when people moved the things in his room.

Outside that home filled with sorrow, near a forest that felt as if it was evil, a young girl could be seen walking towards it before stopping, yelling something that was lost to the wind. The young girl – who had faked an illness to investigate here during school hours – was none other than Safu.

Safu tried to run into the forest only to be rebounded from it, as if they – _glowing orange eyes, white hair, "This time you lose", cold fingers, two dolls_ – were rejecting her entrance. She gave out a growl before launching herself again, only to be thrown into the air as shockwaves passed her body.

"Why?" She asked, picking herself up from the floor and looking angrily at the barrier that kept her from going inside, "Why don't you let me save Nezumi Hosoya?" The forest was silent, as she knew it would be.

Eight months had passed since Nezumi's disappearance, since the night he had gone into the forest. His parents were obviously distressed, pleading in vain for the police to help them find their missing son. The police – just like everyone else – knew that Nezumi had been taken by Shion and Aster and was most likely dead.

Of course, that was not something they wanted to tell the poor Hosoya family, who was still searching in vain for their son when they didn't know that he was so close – the Hosoya's lived fairly close to the forest – yet too far away for them to reach him. Most likely, they'd never see Nezumi again in one piece or alive.

However, Safu still had hope that Nezumi lived. In all these eight months, the twins had not caused any disturbance and none of Nezumi's body parts had appeared to his parents, which was something common on those the twins killed. Not to mention Safu would receive nightmares of how the twins killed their victim and she hadn't had a nightmare in eight months since Nezumi disappeared.

As long as there was a small chance that Nezumi was alive, Safu was willing to take it.

"Why?" She whispered, looking at the road that led into the forest while reaching out for a person that was gone from this world, held in the hands of the wicked and corrupted dolls that she still loved despite all that had happened. She wasn't even sure what she was asking anymore. Words just didn't stop coming out of her mouth.

"Why?!"

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

Nezumi opened his eyes to see Aster humming a very familiar tune, Shion running his gentle fingers through his hair the way he did to make Nezumi relax or for him to go to sleep. He smiled up at the twins, Aster opening his eyes and seeing him do so while Shion had not done so, too interested in Nezumi's long hair. He yawned, sitting up on his bed, "Good morning!"

"Morning, prince Nezumi," Aster greeted.

Shion helped Nezumi get out of bed, "What do you want to play today, Nezumi?"

Nezumi yawned again, rubbing his eyes and blinking, looking down at himself, "Have I always looked five, Shion?" If he had been looking at the twins, he would've seen Aster's frown and Shion's concerned gaze. When he looked up, the twins were smiling down at him gently, looking like the kind friends Nezumi knew they were.

"Of course, silly." Aster laughed, ruffling Nezumi's hair, "How old do you think you are?" He began to brush the little boy's hair, Nezumi squirming as he didn't like his hair to be brushed. Aster and Shion insisted that he looked better with tame hair, though.

"Sixteen." Nezumi replied as Shion began to look through a small toy chest for games they could play. Nezumi held his head, "I had a really funny dream. About a lady and mister that called themselves my mom and dad. They were crying, too."

Aster tsked, looking at the back of Nezumi's head in annoyance, "That is some crazy dream you got there, prince." He got the boy's long hair in a ponytail and fixed the boy's clothes so they could look presentable.

"A dream?" Nezumi shook his head. He could see the outline of a woman calling out to him and crying, a man holding the crying woman. Their faces were blurry and their voices were fading away as well. Aster must be right. It must have been a dream. If it was real, he'd remember who they were.

"Now, let's play checkers!" Shion said, pulling out the board. Aster groaned while Nezumi cheered. He loved playing against Shion because Shion went easy on him. Aster was brutal when playing checkers, something that did not appeal to Nezumi.

"I'm going to get us some candy from the kitchen." Aster said, leaving the room while Shion and Nezumi prepared to have their game. Shion smiled at Nezumi, the two starting their game.

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

" _Kimi wa ouji, boku wa meshitsukai. Unmei wakatsu, aware na futago. Kimi wo mamoru, sono tame naraba. Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru."_ Aster sang while Shion hummed along, brushing Nezumi's hair calmly as he smiled gently down at the sleeping boy. The two were inside a rundown looking building that only had a bed and a toy chest in the room.

The two were sitting on the bed, tending to the unconscious Nezumi Hosoya. The human was sprawled on the bed, a black blindfold covering his eyes. He was dressed in the clothes that he had been wearing when he had been taken eight months ago, as the two didn't want to dress him up.

Nezumi was surrounded by stuffed animals that they had gotten from the children that had come into their lair, pulled in here by their hypnotic songs. The stuffed animals were all eyeless with a knife stuck in their stuffed stomachs. The one that wasn't – a small stuffed rat – looked handmade and looked as if it had been created by a child.

"Aster?" Shion interrupted his brother, although they both knew that wouldn't bring Nezumi out of his hallucination. His twin looked at him, not voicing his question out loud. Shion looked down at Nezumi and sighed, "I don't like this. It doesn't feel like before."

"What do you mean?"

"The last times, I was fine with just being close to him. Now, it doesn't seem to be enough." He muttered, Aster's eyes widening a fraction before looking down at the unconscious male. Shion closed his eyes, "Am I being selfish?"

"You two promised, long ago, to reunite in whatever era you were in." Aster said, holding one of Shion's hands tightly, "So I don't think you're selfish, Shion." He ruffled his twin's hair with his free hand and smiled at him, "So stop having your doubts, my very cute little brother." Shion smiled too and the two turned to Nezumi, Aster resuming the song from their past.

"Will you remember in this lifetime, Nezumi?" Shion asked, brushing Nezumi's hair once more, "Or will I be the only one with the memories of our promise?"

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

Safu knew exorcisms wouldn't work on getting rid of Shion and Aster. Father Miyamoto had tried hard to do that but ended up failing, horror filling his eyes when he said that the best course of action was to keep the two demons inside the forest.

Safu's thoughts wondered back to the witch from that day, no doubt the one that had started this mess in the first place. She had said to not seperate the twins due to their sad past life, the past life that Safu wondered had something to do with the ancient monarch of No. 6, the model for the dolls.

Over the years, she had researched over the Son of Evil that had been executed at three o'clock generations ago to know more about the demons that plagued Lucifenia. The Son of Evil had a short reign of three years but had distinguished himself as a cruel tyrant by starving his people while he lavished himself with gifts and luxury. He started a war with the neighboring country of No. 5 to kill a peasant girl after he had been spurned by a prince. He ordered his servant - known only as the Servant of Evil - to kill so many people so it was a blessing when the Son of Evil died and the Servant of Evil vanished soon after.

Shion, the red-eyed twin that she always saw as the more wealthy twin, had to have been the Son of Evil while Aster must have been the Servant of Evil, a person they said resembled the Son of Evil greatly, even likening them to estranged twin brothers. The theory didn't seem so far-fetched to Safu.

"Son of Evil!" She yelled at the forest, the sun setting already. She paced in front of the boundary, knowing how dangerous it was. If they wanted to, they could easily pull her in and she'd be dead, "Son of Evil, come out! Face me!"

"What a ruckus you're making."

Safu jumped, turning to see one of the twins behind her, eyes glowing orange so she didn't know if it was Aster or Shion. She forgot about that when she realized that Aster/Shion was three feet out of the boundary. She froze, "How?!"

His eyes stopped glowing orange, turning green and Safu tensed. If it had been Shion, she could've handled it since the albino was less likely to kill her. Aster, however, was more dangerous, especially if he was the Servant of Evil.

"Does it matter to you, traitor?" He asked in a singsong voice, chuckling as she moved away, away from the barrier. He chuckled, "Scared? You should be. The seal on us is weakening and we'll leave soon."

"What have you done to Nezumi?" She finally asked. Aster's gaze wandered away from her and smiled, placing a foot in the new boundary. He smiled, tilting his head to the side and he almost looked like any ordinary boy.

"Nothing. Shion and he are having fun together." He answered before his shadow began to dance, disturbing Safu greatly. Aster waved before his other hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She screamed and he threw her against one of the trees. She cried out in pain, almost whimpering.

"Don't call my brother that name again." Aster said, crouching down next to Safu, orange eyes appearing once more. He ran a hand through Safu's hair, the girl feeling the pain on her back. The white haired boy stood upright and Safu thought he was going to leave until he began to drag her into the forest. She panicked and Aster's cruel gaze was the most terrifying thing Safu had seen at the moment.

He placed her spread-eagled on the ground and crouched down to grab one of her arms. He smiled but there was no mirth or warmth to it, "Remember never to call us Son of Evil ever again."

Safu's screams were probably heard in the town, unable to help herself as she felt her left arm break at the pressure Aster had put on it. She sobbed and Aster laughed, his eyes turning green once more, "Don't call for us using those names ever again. I won't be so merciful next time, okay?"

He kicked her out of the forest and Safu cried there, holding her broken arm while the rest of her body ached. Aster's laugh mixed with her sobs and she hoped desperately that Nezumi was safe and unharmed, wherever he was.

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

Nezumi woke up to see a room illuminated by a single candle. He could feel his arms and legs were longer so he wasn't a five year old. He had been right; he really was sixteen. Where was he? He wasn't home, that much he knew.

What was real and what wasn't?

His family? Real. He still remembered the annoying Inukashi who smelled like dogs and the loud Eve that always wanted to be in his room and talk about random things. Those feelings had to be real.

The memory of a boy talking to him overlooking a city? Fake. The boy looked too much like one of those demons that dragged him into the forest and it was unlikely he'd ever be friendly with the boy.

The cakes, candies and games he played with Shion and Aster? Illusion. He had been five in that illusion so it had to have been fake. Man, his head hurt just thinking about it.

"-remember anything. What will we do?" A voice asked, breaking into his train of thought he blinked and saw the blindfold that the twins had made him wear had slipped. He could see and he decided to do just that, the uncovered eye taking in the twins.

Shion was sitting down next to Aster, looking a bit worried. Aster was fixing the string of a harp. Thanks to the shadows of the single candle, Nezumi could notice that his eyes were glowing, as if they were emitting a light of their own. Shion's eyes were doing the same, except Aster's eyes seemed to produce a brighter light.

"What is there to do, Shion?" He asked, looking at the fixed harp with a slight smile, "The memories don't immediately come back, right? We still remember our past lives but no one else does. Does it really matter that much, though?"

"I suppose. I just can't wait for us to achieve our goal." Shion leaned on Aster's shoulder and whispered something to him Nezumi didn't catch. He finally noticed the shadows on the walls and turned to face them. He would have wished he hadn't.

The Aster and Shion in the shadows were _dolls_. They didn't even look like porcelain dolls or lifesized dolls, though. They were simple rag dolls and seeing them standing upright was horrifying. If that weren't creepy enough, they were holding hands and not doing the same actions as the Aster and Shion that were humans.

Nezumi took in a sharp intake of breath.

It was a mistake.

The candle flickered, an unseen wind causing it to do so. The twins turned to him, their unnatural glowing eyes now looking surprisingly normal. Aster smiled at him, even though the smile did not reach his eyes. He stood and made his way slowly to the bed, Shion following suit. Nezumi laid down, frozen in place for some unknown reason.

Aster giggled and it sounded so unnatural, as if two people were doing that action. He finally spoke as Shion sat down next to Nezumi, "My, my, what a bad kid. How dare you wake up so early."

Shion laughed, eyes crinkling up and closing while he smiled, "If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead~?" He reached out his hand and Nezumi's blood went cold. Before he could scream, Shion grabbed the blindfold and yanked it off.

Nezumi remembered how the demons of the forest were feared and he knew the reason why. They were really demons. There was no trace of humanity left in them. He wished he could've said goodbye to his parents and sisters if he knew he would've been killed by the two white haired beasts.

"Hey look, Aster!" Shion said suddenly and used two of his fingers to lift the corners of Nezumi's mouth in a pale imitation of a smile, "He's smiling! Now isn't that the cutest sight?"

Aster nodded and the two albinos chuckled, the sound being distorted once more. Aster sighed, closing his eyes, "Cute as he is, he broke our rules. He looked and saw what he shouldn't have seen."

"You saw us." Shion whispered to Nezumi, running a cold hand through his long hair, "You shouldn't have done that." His voice was cold, no longer holding an ounce of mirth, "I'm afraid you have to be punished."

"No." Nezumi whispered hoarsely. Aster helped him sit up and Nezumi briefly wondered how long he had been under the illusion the twins had cast. Had it been days? Weeks?

"You see, we're kind of bored and angry. Not the best combination, Nezumi-chan." Aster said, resting his chin on Nezumi's shoulder and giving him one of the scariest backhugs because he could see the boy's - the demon's - shadow and the rag doll had tendrils coming out of him like Slenderman.

"We'll give you a punishment _and_ we'll let you play a game." Shion said, laying down on Nezumi's lap. He looked up at Nezumi, his eyes betraying the light tone he had. They were sharp, cold and emotionless, the eyes of a demon.

"What game?" Nezumi asked, trembling a little as the two began to hum softly.

"Hide and seek." Aster answered.

"You have to hide and run from now until the sun rises." Shion said, his green eyes shifting slightly to orange, "The whole forest is fair game. Your priority is to escape from us and make it to the town before we can get to you."

"If you lose," Aster paused, thinking it through. Nezumi tried to turn his head to face him but his cold hands enveloped his eyes, "you're dead meat, okay? I can keep your eyes and your parents will have the lovely surprise of finding your eyeless, heartless and completely mangled corpse hanging from their front door."

It was a horrible image. Nezumi could imagine his mother's horrified screams while his father tried to avoid Inukashi and Eve from seeing his corpse. He gave a start when Aster took his hands away from his eyes and he was face to face with Shion's eyes. When had the white haired boy left his lap?

"Let's see if luck is on your side, yes?" Shion asked before leaning in and placing a kiss on Nezumi's lips. His cheeks burned - he was being kissed by the guy that was going to try to murder him - and Shion pulled away, his orange eyes glowing menacingly.

"You have until the count of ten. One." Aster chirped. The duo released him and Nezumi, despite his sleeping limbs, rushed to the door. This was his only chance.

"Two."

Nezumi crashed out of the house - a run-down cottage that the demons had been occupying since their exile - and ran. He had no shoes on so the foliage of the forest dug into his bare feet but it didn't matter. Not at this moment. His life was at stake.

"Three."

Nezumi almost tripped on a tree root. He'd seen horror movies before and had groaned at how stupid the protagonists were for tripping on things. Now that he was living his own nightmare, he didn't feel like criticizing those people.

Faltering slightly, he began to pick the pace once more.

"Four."

Nezumi felt a branch catch on his hair and he yelped in pain. He fought against the branch before he managed to untangle it. He didn't have enough time. He had to get to the end. Where was the end?

"Five."

He looked around, seeing no road or sign of being near civilization. He ran a hand through his head, wondering how much time he had left before the twins began the chase.

"Six."

He looked up at the sky, hoping to see stars. There was a trick to it and he vaguely remembered it. However, the trees that seemed to reach up the heavens obscured the night sky. How could he tell if it was near sunrise like this?

"Seven."

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Nezumi hissed, feeling horribly claustrophobic in such a big place. He didn't know where to go and he felt like yelling for help. Doing so, though, would give away his location.

"Eight."

Fuck it, he decided. He decided to trust his instincts and ran.

"Nine."

He wouldn't stop unless he needed to. He had to keep running. He had to get away from these demons if that was the last thing he ever did. He had to go home. He had to survive.

"Ten."

Two pairs of glowing, inhumane orange eyes pierced through the darkness. The two boys grinned, holding hands, before walking towards the direction Nezumi had taken.

The game had begun.

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 **Anime: Nezumi, ruuuuuuuuun. Things are about to get hectic. There will probably only be about two more chapters left before the end. Please run far away now, dear Nezumi.**

 ****The song Aster is singing is Servant of Evil. The rough translation of** _Kimi wa ouji, boku wa meshitsukai. Unmei wakatsu, aware na futago. Kimi wo mamoru, sono tame naraba. Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_ **is:** You're the prince/king, and I'm your servant. We're a pitiable pair of twins, seperated by our fate. For the sake of protecting you, I will become evil for you. **The only difference between this song and Servant of Evil is that oujo (meaning princess or queen) was changed to ouji (prince or king) in this version.**

 ****When Safu called for the Son of Evil, she didn't realize that the twins switched places. Shion was never outright called the Son of Evil or was executed, Aster was. The Son of Evil that she was calling for, the Son of Evil that was executed, was Aster. That's why he appears and not Shion.**

 ****Trick and Treat is part of the connected universe that is the Story of Evil and DRAMA Is Now In Session! In the timeline, it is between Re_Birthday (SOE) and DINIS.**

 ****The huge time skip in here is to kind of parallel the long gap between this chapter and the previous one.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hide and Seek (Keep Running)

**Rating: T+ (so far, apparently)**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, inconsistent updates, death, pain, some yaoi elements courtesy of sassy gay Shion (I watch too many No. 6 crack videos, you guys), grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or the Vocaloids Kagamine Rin and Len or the song Trick and Treat, only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: To spooky-time. Because October is perfect for horror stuff. And to whoever waited a whole year for me to update this horror story. Thank you.**

 **Anime: Trick and Treat updates at long last! This chapter is the second to last one so the next chapter, coming out on Halloween like this one, will be the last one. How fun is that? Halloween 2018 will be rather interesting without T &T but something else will fill the void. Hehe. To the chapter! **

_**~~~TAT~~~**_

 **4: Hide and Seek (Keep Running)**

Nezumi paused for breath once more, panting heavily. He wished to stop for a break that didn't last three minutes - a thirty minute break seemed perfect to him at the moment - but he knew that if stopped for a long time, the twins would be upon him.

He knew that he could never stop if he wanted to survive.

Nezumi heard rustling and began to run again. He hoped he was getting farther and farther away from the twins and closer to the exit. He tripped on a tree root and sprawled over the floor, making sure not to make a sound as he fell. He hissed when his face hit the dirt, falling near some brushes and getting scratched by some of the branches. He heard the rustling get closer and he froze.

Had he lost the game already?

What he saw instead was a tiny white rabbit, bouncing happily in the forest as if it wasn't a hellish forest. He almost let out a sigh of relief as it began to hop away excitedly. He really needed to get up and hurry-.

"Wah, Usagi-san, I was hoping that you were a rat~."

Nezumi felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the rabbit he had just seen in the arms of one of the twins. His eyes were closed, making him look so innocent and childlike, while he caressed the rabbit that was soaking up the attention. He opened his eyes - a familiar emerald gaze - and his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"He's really deep inside the forest, huh, Usagi-san?" Aster said, the rabbit sniffing him and burrowing its head on Aster's chest. The white-haired boy's smile dropped while his eyes suddenly glowed orange, "I don't like how he's evaded us for an hour already. Where could he be?"

An hour? Nezumi was so glad to hear that, just not the part that he was deep inside the forest. Aster muttered something else while Nezumi wondered where he should go. He decided to go in the opposite direction that Aster took. The grey-eyed boy was so distracted that he jumped at the sound of a loud snapping noise. Silence followed after until the body of the broken, bloody rabbit landed in front of him.

Nezumi suppressed the urge to scream as the rabbit's blood splattered on his face - the smell of blood was too strong - while Aster left, humming an eerie tune. He swung his arms as he walked, looking like he was an ordinary kid out for a stroll. If he didn't know who he was, Nezumi would've mistaken him for a normal human being.

"Nezumi, Nezumi~. Wherever can you be, Nezumi~?" Aster laughed as he made his way deeper into the forest.

As soon as Aster was out of earshot, singing the eerie tune before interrupting by wondering aloud where Nezumi was, Nezumi continued on his way.

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

Safu woke up in the hospital bed feeling anxious and confused. Her monitored heart rate was picking up and she worried why she was feeling so panicked and uneasy despite not having a nightmare induced by either of the twins. What was the reason for it? Why did she feel this way?

She sat up as best she could with her aching body and broken arm. When Aster had attacked her and left her alone in front of the woods, she had been worried no one would find her. Luck came when Inukashi and Eve, Nezumi's sisters, found her and called an ambulance.

The doctors knew who had done the damage so they said nothing as they treated her. Since Lucifenia was a close-knit town, everyone immediately knew that she was hospitalized thirty minutes after she was hospitalized, including her parents. As such, they both rushed to her side as soon as they could.

 _"Never get near those woods again, please, Safu. Promise me you'll stay away from those demons."_ Her mother had weeped as soon as she had arrived. She was the one who feared the twins the most out of the whole town, the first to have known over the dangerous souls that had inhabited Safu's dolls. Safu, however, hadn't been able to promise to her mother what she had asked for.

Remembering all the events of the past few hours ago, Safu remembered why she had been trying to speak to the twins for.

 _Nezumi Hosoya._

She looked out the window to see the room she was in had a good view of the forest. She knew that, somewhere in that place, Nezumi was being hostage by the twins. She wondered if there was any way to help the young man where she was now.

Nezumi Hosoya was special to the twins. They had him for eight months yet hadn't taunted his family with an organ or a limb of his. He could even be more special than the four children whose complete bodies were never recovered from the forest. But why was Nezumi so special?

Could there be a connection with Nezumi Hosoya and Prince Nezumi, the man that rejected Prince Shion of No. 6 and had helped with his execution? If that was the case, did that mean Shion was the reason why Nezumi was alive?

 _. . . Safu, be the light._

Safu blinked, looking around to find the source of the voice she had heard. Oddly, the voice had sounded a whole lot like Shion. Why would his voice sound in her head now? She knew the twins were capable of doing such a thing, had been able to since she had been a child, but why now? Why was Shion calling out to her on his own?

 _Safu, be the light that guides Nezumi._

What did he mean? Safu was unsure but it sounded like Shion wanted to help Nezumi rather than to doom him. That was strange, she thought. Why did Shion care? Shion and Aster had killed many children and teenagers in their long reign in Lucifenia. What made Nezumi so special that Shion wanted to save his life? Unless, of course, he saw the prince he had courted in Nezumi.

Could that be the reason?

 _Please, Safu. I cannot break the promise I made for Aster._

She didn't know what Shion was talking about with that statement. She hissed as she got up from bed and got close enough to the window to see a small flickering light inside the forest. Was that Shion?

"I'll be the light to guide Nezumi. I'll help." Safu answered. If she could save at least one person from the twins, she would feel better.

 _Thank you, Safu._

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

Nezumi paused when he saw a shining white light in the distance. He thought briefly if it was the sun but it wasn't possible, was it? Aster hadn't said it was close to sunrise the last time he had seen the white albino. Then again, his perception of time was a bit off inside here. Nezumi felt the need to follow the light, though.

He walked towards the light, walking in the forest where the dense foliage was in case he needed to hide quickly from the twins. He kept silent in order to hear any of the twins approaching. Nezumi paused in confusion as he reached a clearing. Horrified when he finally was able to see what he was seeing, he closed his mouth and screamed softly into his mouth.

The clearing was littered with small human hands like some demented garden, blood pooling around them from their base. The hands were all reaching out to the visible moon, the way a zombie would when getting out of their grave.

In the middle of the garden was a dragon blood tree with the upper body of a young boy in it. The blond boy who could have been at least seven years old had his eyes closed while his arms were placed in a praying stance. To Nezumi, he seemed to be like some sort of figurehead for the tree.

Blood was pouring slightly from the side of his mouth and it fell to the ground, feeding the tree that kept him prisoner. The tree glowed bright red and it caused the boy to twitch and release more blood from his mouth. The sight was so disgusting that Nezumi dry heaved, coughing violently as the bile passed his throat.

He hadn't known how the other children and teenagers who entered the forest were treated but he hadn't expected the twins to rip out hands to parody a garden where hands sprouted rather than flowers and a demonic tree that used his figurehead - a child - to gain nutrition.

It was like Nezumi was in another world where everything was created to try to kill him or traumatize him. He wanted to just curl up and scream at this point, tired of everything. This place was horrifying.

"How can I get out of here?"

As if in response to his almost silent question, the boy's eyes snapped open, revealing blue eyes that had cat-shaped irises. The little boy muttered a few words that were lost to the wind and then the hands all pointed in the direction where the light was shining. Nezumi felt like dry heaving again and wondered if this was a clever trick the twins had devised. He coughed and decided to follow the hands and the light. As he turned to leave, the boy closed his eyes, continuing his cycle.

Nezumi walked for some time, getting closer to the light that the hands had pointed towards until pausing for breath once more, leaning on a tree. How long had it been since he decided to rest? Unless he counted his dry heaving incident with the hands or the time he tripped, he hadn't rested well since he began to game.

Nezumi was about to start walking when he heard a twig snap, followed by a hummed song. It was a different song from the one Aster had done but that meant this was another demon.

"Hello, Nezumi."

Nezumi had never been the fastest kid in his physical education class but he supposed adrenaline changed that.

He ran through the forest before Shion could get closer to him. He strayed a little from the path of the light but it didn't matter. He had to get away from Shion. Besides, he could go back to the light whenever he needed to. All he had to do was-.

Nezumi gave out a sound of surprise as the ground below him caved in and he fell inside a hole. He hit the side of his head when he landed and he groaned softly. As he heard Shion's humming, he reached out to cover his mouth, trying to be as silent as he could be. His heart was hammering loudly on his chest and he wondered if his beating heart would give away his location.

Eventually, Shion's humming sounded farther and farther away. He let out a sigh of relief before he tried to get up. He grabbed the edge of something that felt like a desk and that's when Nezumi felt something was unnatural about the place he had fallen in. For one, caves didn't have desks.

Nezumi looked at the desk and saw jars filled with what looked to be eyes. Hundreds of eyes, all of them gazing at him, were filled in six jars and they ranged in color. It made Nezumi sick because he could almost imagine his own eyes being part of that horrible collection.

". . . Nez. . . u. . . mi. . ."

Nezumi looked up to see a small, bloodied hand reaching down from the surface. He jumped back, causing the jars to clink as they hit each other. The hand waved almost violently, "Hurry, hurry."

Another trap? Maybe.

Nezumi was already tired of all the horrors anyways. After seeing the dead rabbit, the tree boy and the garden of hands, there couldn't be something else to scare him.

He grabbed the hand and began to climb up as the small hand lifted him up with a surprising amount of strength. He grunted before he finally made it up. Nezumi looked up and almost jumped in horror.

The small hand belonged to a one-eyed child.

The boy was around ten years old with a black blindfold covering one of his blue eyes. Well, where one of his eyes used to be considering the blood oozing out of his covered left eye. He had long black hair that made it up to his shoulders and was dressed in light blue pajamas. There was a bloody hole on his chest where his heart was located. The heart was ripped out from the boy's chest and had been replaced by a wilting red rose that was held in place by thorns instead of arteries.

The kid looked more like a demon than the actual demons.

"Light . . ."

"Huh?"

The child pointed to the bright white light that Nezumi had been following. He made a sound of contentment and helped Nezumi to his feet. He nudged Nezumi excitedly, "Go. Run. I help."

Nezumi could hear humming throughout the whole forest as the child declared his allegiance to Nezumi and stopped when he took his hand. The little boy smiled and began to lead Nezumi quietly through the forest. He occasionally paused and told Nezumi to hide in the bushes or in the trees whenever the twins passed by. He seemed like an expert in avoiding the twins so Nezumi felt respect for the one-eyed heartless child he had met.

"Hey," Nezumi asked as the little boy paused for a short break, stating in broken sentences that the sun was close to rising, "What's your name?"

"RM, Guardian of the Cave of Eyes." RM replied, voice almost monotone and tired. He clutched Nezumi's hand, the small pale hand trembling slightly, "I no continue. Not my area."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Different areas for different places." RM answered, looking ahead sadly at the bright light, "We no leave our areas. I stay in Cave of Area. Other three in Blood Springs, Hand Garden and Tree of Heads."

So it seemed that this crazy, hellish forest was divided into different territories, each of them having some sort of guardian. So, RM belonged in the Cave of Eyes and the other boy he had seen had belonged to the Hand Garden. Nezumi wondered briefly how the other two looked like. He hoped they didn't look like RM and the other boy.

"So, do I just follow this path and I'm good to go?"

RM nodded with a bright smile, "Live, live." He turned around and ran back to the Cave of Eyes where he belonged. From behind, RM looked like an ordinary happy child, a child that should not have died so early. Nezumi wanted to know his name - not his initials - to thank him but he needed to go. He was so close to the end now. He couldn't stop now.

He ran to the light, panting slightly. Nothing could stop him now. He wouldn't trip like a horror movie protagonist and he wouldn't stop to catch his breath. There would be plenty of time for that later.

He was going to live.

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 _Thank you, Safu_

 _I didn't do anything._

 _You did enough. . . . Thank you._

 _What exactly_ did _I do?_

 _You brought light to someone in darkness._

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

The light was so blinding that it made Nezumi happy. He was going to survive. He had so much to still do. He had to see his sisters and parents again. He had to eat some food - his grumbling stomach kept reminding him that the twins never bothered to feed himin the time period that they had him kidnapped - again and see the sun. He wanted to find out RM's real name and he _just wanted to live_.

He slowed down slightly as his beating heart felt like he had just run a marathon. He coughed as he felt that his heart was ready to crawl up his throat and leaned on some trees. Just a couple of more steps and he was out of the forest for good.

 _I win._

"Caught you~."

 _No._

Aster giggled, his arms around his neck, "Too easy, Nezumi. You should have seen how excited you were upon having hope dangled in front of your face. Sorry but this is too fun."

Shion appeared in front of Nezumi and Aster pushed Nezumi to him, "How about having a go at him, Shion? I did it last time so it's only fair that you kill our target this time."

Shion looked up at Nezumi and frowned. He kicked Nezumi harshly on his legs, causing the slate haired male to fall to his already weakened knees. Before he could do anything else, Shion pulled his hair so he was looking up at his red-eyed soon-to-be killer.

"So, rip his eyes out!" Aster said happily, walking around slightly before stopping behind Shion. Shion glanced at him and his eyes betrayed his brother's intentions.

 _Shion . . . did he want to kill me?_

Nezumi knew that Shion never had plans to kill him.

The twins could easily outrun him if they wanted to yet, when Shion appeared some distance behind him, he didn't try to catch up to him. He knew Nezumi was in the vicinity of the Cave of Eyes yet didn't bother to check the cave, passing by without even taking a peek. Without a doubt, Shion had also been the reason why tree boy and RM decided to help him in the first place.

 _But why?_

"Shion, what are you doing?! You have to get him!" Aster yelled, the hesitation clear in Shion's eyes while his brother encouraged him to kill Nezumi. Those eyes were so familiar to Nezumi - had they seen each other before? - and they seemed to be telling him to survive.

"I . . ."

Nezumi gave out a battle cry before pushing Shion back, forcing the twin to crash into his brother. Adrenaline pumping, Nezumi stood up immediately and ran ahead to the edge of the forest, where he could see houses ahead. He felt a hand grab his arm but he shook it off, running faster.

Nezumi could see daylight approaching and, in a mad gamble, threw himself out of the forest. He landed on the ground outside of the the forest, gasping for breath and feeling so tired and winded. He looked up, grinning wildly at the twins that were still stuck in their forest, "I win."

"Impressive," Aster whispered, the duo standing only a couple of steps away from Nezumi, "You're the first human to escape our grasp, Nezumi. Count your lucky stars you won the game." The boy's eyes glowed orange before turning around, leaving Shion and Nezumi by themselves.

Shion and Nezumi were silent, staring at each other when they could be asking each other a million questions. Shion sighed at last and made to leave but Nezumi refused to let him go without some of his questions being answered.

"Why did you hesitate?" Nezumi asked the red-eyed twin, "You two had me. I would've lost the game but you hesitated in killing me, in taking my eyes. Why?"

 _Why were you always so nice to me? Why did you try not to catch me no matter how it easy it was to do so? You could outrun me yet you didn't try to catch me if I ran. You probably told RM and the tree boy to help me too and you were probably behind the white light that saved my life. Why? Why didn't you kill me when you killed so many children like it was nothing?_

 _What made me so special?_

Shion looked down, almost sullen, "You don't remember yet but, long ago, we promised to reunite. It's a promise I wish to keep, Nezumi. That's why I didn't want you to die. I did whatever I could do indirectly to do it."

"What does that mean?"

Shion laughed softly, nothing like the demonic laugh he had before in the house. This laugh was almost cute and endearing, in an odd sort of way. Should he really be thinking like this over a demon? He turned around, "We'll see you around, Nezumi."

"Shion-."

The white haired boy vanished inside the demonic forest and Nezumi felt a gust of wind come out from the forest, blowing him to the direction of the village. It died down and he distinctly heard whispers of four children in the dying wind.

"Live."

Now what am I supposed to do?

"Hey, what are you doing there?"

Nezumi looked up to see an old man making his way towards him. By what he was wearing, Nezumi knew he was priest. The man paused when he saw his ragged, bloodied and exhausted self, "You are . . ."

"Hello," Nezumi smiled weakly, "do you mind taking me to my parents? I've been away for a very long time."

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 **Anime: Hey, thanks for surviving up to this point, just like Nezumi did! Hurray! The next chapter is the last and will wrap up (?) the story. Now, see you in a couple of hours for the last chapter of T &T!**

 ****The tune Aster hums to is Come Out and Play, a nice song I found in YouTube while the tune Shion hums to is Lilium from Elfen Lied. Check them out because they're great.**

 ****Safu's conversation with Shion is possible because the twins have a connection to Safu. Before the twins could speak properly, they communicated with Safu the way we see Shion speaking to her from the hospital room.**

 ****The light that guides Nezumi out of the forest was Safu thanks to Shion's supernatural powers so Safu and Shion are heroes! Kinda . . .**

 ****When Shion says,** _I cannot break the promise I made for Aster._ **, it is a reference to the resolve he made during Regret Message (SOE-verse). In Regret Message, he decided to do whatever it takes to make Aster live again. By actively helping Nezumi, he'd be betraying his brother so he did it indirectly.**

 ****The Hand Garden - inspired by Fear Garden by Kagamine Rin, one of the singers of Trick and Treat.**

 ****Tree Boy - the first male victim the twins had after being imprisoned in the forest. In fact, he was the first victim since the duo were sealed in the forest. A 7 year old boy, he's another OC seen in DINIS. Guess?**

 ****dragon blood tree - I believe that is what they are called. They're these really cool looking trees in Socotra, Yemen. Check them out!**

 ****Eye Cave - inspired by the cave thing in Jeepers Creepers where all the dead bodies were kept. Aster and Shion like collecting eyes.**

 ****Heartless One-Eyed Child - the first victim of the twins after they regained humanoid form. A 10 year old boy that died six days after his birthday, he's based off another OC I already have. Wonder if Nezumi will find out who.**

 ****Four Guardians - RM (King of Eyes), EM (Queen of Heads), AM (Queen of Blood) and DG (King of Hands) - are the most important kills of the twins. EM was the first female, and AM was the first to challenge the twins to a game, leading to the twins playing Kagome, Kagome to get their victims.**


	5. Chapter 5: When The Final Day Comes

**Rating: T+ (so far, apparently)**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, inconsistent updates, death, pain, some yaoi elements courtesy of sassy gay Shion (I watch too many No. 6 crack videos, you guys), grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or the Vocaloids Kagamine Rin and Len or the song Trick and Treat, only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: To spooky-time. Because October is perfect for horror stuff. And to whoever waited a whole year for me to update this horror story. Thank you.**

 **Anime: Trick and Treat's final chapter (also the shortest)! Enough said.**

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 **5: When the Final Day Comes**

"Is everything set, Nezumi?" His mother called out to him. Nezumi yelled out a "yes" as he closed his laptop, the names of four children written in his notebook. He smiled softly at the names as he picked up his bags. This was his last day in West Town.

Shortly after escaping the twins and being found by the father, Nezumi had been taken to his house. His mother had cried in joy, embracing him while thanking the heavens that he was alive. Inukashi and Eve were sobbing, crying out to their brother that had disappeared. Even his father was holding him in a tight embrace and crying.

After all the tears were exchanged, Nezumi had learned that he had been missing for eight months and yet he had not aged. It was odd but time seemed to slow down in the forest the twins lived in.

Nezumi walked down the stairs of the the home that had once been seen as perfect to his parents. After the incident with his kidnapping, his parents had decided to move away and forget the stressful times. He agreed, wanting to be far away from the horrors that sometimes kept him awake at night.

He had lost sleep these days and had resorted to using sleeping pills that didn't allow him to dream. Even after two weeks of using them, they still tasted awful. It was a small price to pay to forget about his night in that demon forest.

"All done? Said goodbye to Megumi and Safu?" Eve asked as she placed her suitcase in the trunk of their car. Nezumi nodded, unsure of what to say. He had decided to say his goodbyes to the only two people he cared about in this place yesterday. Megumi had cried but Safu had said it was for the best.

"This way, the twins won't try to get you."

Safu had been really nice after he reappeared and had even told him about her conversation with Shion. With that, Nezumi was certain of two things. The first thing was that the light he had seen that had guided him out of the forest had been Safu. The second thing was that Shion really hadn't tried to kill him and had aided in his survival.

I'm in the debt of a demon, Nezumi thought with a small smile as he sat down in the car, opening the notebook to read the names of the four children who were forever stuck in the forest.

Rin Mizushima had been ten years old when, four years ago, he entered the forest and never appeared. Not even a lock of his hair was recovered. Dylan Garwin had been seven years old around eleven years ago like eight year old Elizabeth Montreal while nine year old Aria Michaelis had been missing for five years. Those children, forced to wander in shadows, had to be remembered, even if it was just Megumi, Nezumi and Safu that remembered them and knew of their tragic fate.

Nezumi clutched his cell phone where Megumi and Safu's contact information was saved. He wouldn't lose complete contact with this place, no matter what. They had to be the ones to remember all that had happened and protect the world from the twins that wished to escape.

No matter what, the twins had to be kept in that wretched forest and not be allowed to achieve their one-hundredth kill that would allow them to escape. If they were ever to escape, there would be no survival for the human race. Until that day came, they just had to be ready.

"Shall we go to our new home?"

Nezumi smiled, "Yeah. It'll be fun."

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 _Six years later_

Rika Hyakuya - a little girl with brown hair and brilliant blue eyes - was an adventurer if anyone asked. Everyone that knew her could describe her with those simple words and she was proud of that. Moving to a new town from her old city where her friends had been hadn't daunted her. In fact, she was excited. Her new city was said to have a beautiful forest, after all! Not only that, she could make new friends!

Rika, as such, was sad to discover that she wasn't allowed to explore the beautiful forest and all the people around her were so glum. She wanted to have fun, after all. She _was_ seven years old.

At night, her parents would tuck her in and remind her that the next day would be better. She'd have more fun, they would say. Tonight, though, Mother was sick and bedridden while Father was still working. It was her bedtime and no one had shown up yet. She felt miserable.

 _"Princess, princess, don't shed any tears._

 _Even if today was a bore._

 _Princess, princess, tomorrow is too far._

 _Wouldn't you like to have some fun_

 _In a party that never stops?"_

She sat up in bed, clutching her teddy bear close to her chest. She got out of bed slowly and looked out her window. She could see light coming from the forest, where the voices were calling to her. She smiled widely, in awe at the beautiful lights.

" _Eventually, the end will come but until that final day-."_

" _Let's keep partying, shall we?"_

Rika snuck out of her room and stealthily left the house. She giggled excitedly as she rushed to the forest, wondering about the two beautiful voices she heard. She entered the forest, walking through the path and was joyful not to find that mean lady Miss Safu around.

She walked along the path for only three minutes before, suddenly, two princely-looking boys appeared before her. The two smiled at her warmly and bowed, "Welcome, princess."

"Wow!" She said excitedly, "You're the same!"

"Same yet different, different yet same," One of the white haired boys agreed and stood upright, swaying from side to side with a Cheshire-like grin.

"I'm Aster, dear princess." The boy bowing said, opening his eyes to reveal beautiful green eyes. He grabbed one of her hands and placed a chaste kiss on it. The little girl blushed at his manners.

"I'm Shion, my lady." The other boy said and gave a curt bow. His eyes were red, reminding Rika of the color of the heart she had drawn today. He kneeled down in front of her, "And, you are?"

"Rika!" She said and looked around, "How come you two live here? Mean Safu never lets me cross so why did she let you?"

Shion sighed as he stood up, "Mean Safu doesn't like us. She thinks our parties and tricks are boring. So, when she's asleep, we come here to play." He laughed, placing his hands behind his back.

"Tricks?" Her eyes glinted.

"Yup!" Aster said, completely upright. He picked up a fallen tree twig, "This is the perfect magic stick, don't you think?" At her enthusiastic nod, Aster pointed it up at the sky. Rika's eyes went wide when a burst of fireworks came out of stick.

As Aster played with his magic stick, Shion began to sing a very soft song. Around her, the tree leaves swirled and formed the shapes of bunnies, dogs, cats, dolphins and other creatures. Rika clapped her hands, "How pretty!"

"Do you like them, princess?" Aster asked. Rika nodded once more and Aster outstretched his hand, "Then let's start the party. We were waiting for the guest of honor."

Shion held out his own hand, "The games and magic will appear just for you, dear Rika. Will you come with us?"

"Yes!" Rika giggled, grabbing hold of the hands of the two white-haired boys. The two began to lead her into the forest, the foolish lamb caught in the trap of the cunning demons of the cursed forest. They swung their arms, Rika enjoying it.

 _"Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet."_ Aster sang, smiling down at Rika who was too far gone into the spell to hear the lyrics of his alluring song, _"Come on, come on, you want to go deeper in to meet."_

 _"Quickly, quickly,"_ Shion said, the forest seemingly coming to life as the two boys sang the song that had lured so many others to their forsaken domain, _"come as fast as your small legs can run in the dark."_

Together, the two began to sing while Rika attempted to hum the song they had created, _"Come on, come on, it'll be fun. Let's play a game, on your mark!"_

 _"This cinnamon stick,"_ Aster laughed, a beautiful melody to the hypnotized Rika, _"is a wonderful magic stick."_

 _"Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups,"_ Shion said, twirling her slightly after Aster had let Rika's hand go. She laughed, enchanted by the twins, _"Dreams relieve you of problems and sorrows that make you weep."_

 _"Because they are heaven made, have one and fall asleep."_ They said in unison, crouching down next to her. She gasped, seeing her flimsy pajamas were a pretty pink dress. She felt a lot like a princess. Did that mean Shion and Aster were princes?

 _"But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations,"_ Shion said, his eyes turning orange. Rika didn't notice, Aster covering one of her eyes while Shion covered the other, _"When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations."_

 _"You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels."_ Aster said, his orange eyes glinting as he and Shion finally made it to their home, the last place Rika would see before she fell.

 _"You've already given up, don't take it back. It's a deal."_

Somewhere, Safu woke up screaming and the twins achieved their one-hundredth kill.

 _ **END**_

 _ **~~~TAT~~~**_

 **Anime: And that's it for the final chapter of Trick and Treat! Hurray! I even got to include some of my favorite parts of the Trick and Treat song by the Kagamine twins. I almost didn't make the deadline but I had to finish T &T this year for my upcoming works in October 2018 with No. 6. It will be another horror(ish)-based fic and I'm happy to report that I already started it. If you enjoyed T&T, make sure to check out the Story of Evil No. 6 AU series I have, PROGRAM Nezumi and DRAMA Is Now In Session if you haven't. I will be working on them for November if possible with the upcoming Trick & Treat M-rated sequel. **

**Have a happy and safe Halloween~**

 **Without further ado, this is Whims of Anime signing off~ \\( ^0^)/**


End file.
